


Charmolypi

by Ferith12



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, from tumblr, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: A poem about Dick Grayson as Batman





	Charmolypi

He is Batman and he smiles  
He smiles because he is himself  
He smiles because he is brave.

He is Batman and Damian is Robin  
The responsibility he did not ask for  
The boy he is determined to love.

He is Dick Grayson and he is Batman  
The darkness will not consume them  
The lights shine brightest at night


End file.
